2d Combat Cargo Group
The 2d Combat Cargo Group is an inactive United States Army Air Forces unit. Its last duty station under this designation was at Yokota Air Base, Japan, where it was inactivated on 15 January 1946. History The 2d Combat Cargo Group was organized at Syracuse Army Air Base, New York, and trained with C-46 and C-47 aircraft. It moved to Baer Field, Indiana for overseas processing. Its operational squadrons were the 5th, 6th,Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 39 7th,Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 42-43 and 8thMaurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 46-47 Combat Cargo Squadrons. The group moved to the Southwest Pacific, arriving in November 1944, and assigned to Fifth Air Force. It initially operated from Biak Island, Papua New Guinea to fly passengers and cargo to US bases in Australia, New Guinea, the Admiralties, and the Philippines. The group also dropped supplies to US and guerrilla forces in the Philippines. The group moved to Leyte in May 1945. Maintaining its flights in the Southwest Pacific, it also transported personnel and supplies to the Ryukyus, and evacuated casualties on return flights. The 2d moved to Okinawa in August 1945. While there it transported personnel and equipment of the occupation forces to Japan and ferried liberated prisoners of war back to the Philippines. The group moved to Japan in September 1945 and served with the occupation forces until it was inactivated on 15 January 1946. It was disbanded on 8 October 1948. The group was reconstituted on 31 July 1985 and redesignated as the 362d Military Airlift Group,Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 648q, 31 July 1985, Subject: Reconstitution, Redesignation, and Consolidation of Selected Air Force Organizations It was not active under this designation, but was redesignated as the 362d Airlift Support Group and activated on 1 April 1992 at Rhein-Main Air Base, Germany. It was inactivated circa''1 July 1994. It has since been converted to provisional status as the '''362d Air Expeditionary Group' and assigned to Air Mobility Command to activate as needed. Lineage * Constituted as the 2d Combat Cargo Group on 25 April 1944 : Activated on 1 May 1944 : Inactivated on 15 January 1946 : Disbanded on 8 October 1948 * Reconstituted on 31 July 1985 and redesignated as the 362d Military Airlift Group * Redesignated as the 362d Airlift Support Group : Activated on 1 April 1992 : Inactivated ca. 1 July 1994 * Redesignated as the 362d Air Expeditionary Group Assignments * I Troop Carrier Command, 1 May 1944 * Fifth Air Force, November 1944 * 54th Troop Carrier Wing, 13 December 1944 – 5 January 1946 * Twenty-First Air Force, 1 April 1992 - ca. 1 July 1994 Stations * Syracuse Army Air Base, New York, 1 May 1944 * Baer Field, Indiana, 9–27 October 1944 * Mokmer Airfield, Biak Island, Netherlands East Indies, November 1944 * Dulag Airfield, Leyte, Philippines, May 1945 * Bolo Airfield, Okinawa, c. 20 August 1945 * Yokota Airfield, Japan, c. 22 September 1945 – 15 January 1946. Aircraft * Curtiss C-46 Commando, 1944-1946 * Douglas C-47 Skytrain, 1944, 1945 Awards * * Air Force Outstanding Unit Award, 1 April 1992 - 30 June 1993 * * Philippine Republic Presidential Unit Citation * * Asiatic Pacific Campaign Medal * Campaigns : Air Offensive, Japan : New Guinea : Western Pacific : Leyte : Luzon : Southern Philippines : Ryukus * * World War II Army of Occupation MedalThe award would carry the inscription "Japan", not that depicted in the image References Category:Combat cargo groups of the United States Army Air Forces